Dragonball FG: Shadow Saga
by DarkSaiyajinPrinceRyoken
Summary: This is my image of what happens during Trunks' future after he destroyed the androids.Whoever reads this plz give me a review so I could know how I did so I could keep on writing!The Broly saga is on its own story!
1. Reconstruction

Dragonball FG Chapter 1: Reconstruction

Thirty years into the future, the remnants of Earth are slowly reconstructing what used to be their beloved cities and landmarks that got destroyed by two cold-blooded androids. Trunks, now king of an almost extinct race , the Saiyans, can now rest in peace as the android threat has come to a close and the human race can live in peace. As time went by he designs a spaceship so he could travel to the distant green planet of New Namek.

During his travel to Namek he remembered when the androids started their reign of terror across the Earth.

"Gohan! You can't go without me! You know what happened when everyone else tried to fight them! Besides you lost you arm to them!"

" Listen! Last time I lost my arm because of you trying to fight them! So stay here because I'm a lot more vulnerable when you're there with me!"

" But I'm a lot stronger now! Please let me go with you!" he begged.

" Fine you win. Let's turn those androids back to scrap!" Gohan said unwillingly.

" Alright!" Trunks yelled in joy, " you ready…urgh…w-wh-why Gohan? Why did you punch me for…ugh…" In an instant Trunks fell and fainted on the spot.

" Sorry Trunks I had no choice. If you die now there will be no one else left to protect the Earth. You'll understand someday but for now I'm the one who has a chance to destroy the crap out of them" Gohan said in a confident tone as for sure that he would never see the day of tomorrow again.

As Gohan searched for the androids he just hoped that his year's worth of training was worth it.

" Alright androids! It's time for your destruction!" Gohan said and kicked Android #17 in the face.

" That was an impressive attack Gohan. Its been awhile I thought you were dead." Android #17 said, " And you destroy us? No, No, No my ignorant monkey. Didn't #18 and I took out one of your arms?"

" Humph! Only because you took one of my arms out doesn't mean a thing! I've trained and I have gotten a lot stronger now!" Gohan said.

" Oh really? Well sorry to burst your bubble but we nearly used half of our strength last time!" #17 said.

" What! Impossible!" Gohan said in fear.

" I'm not letting you escape this time!"

" Your dead and hopefully without you that kid of yours won't be that much of a threat" #18 said.   
………………………………….

" No Gohan! I won't lose again you no!"

" Wake up! Wake up!"

" Where in the world? Hey were am I and what are you?" Trunks said confusingly.

" Let's see umm you are in New Namek and I'm one of the Namekians. Your ship crashed here and you were injured pretty badly and we thought you were dead but you were really sleeping so we healed you up and your ship is as good as new." A little Namekian said while healing some of Trunks of wounds.

" New Namek? Hey! Can you please summon the dragon so I can wish my friends back to life!" Trunks asks the Namekian, " The guardian of the Earth, which was one of you people died when some androids came to destroy the Earth and now I'm here to wish my friends back to life."

" I see… well then everyone get the dragon balls so we can help this Earthling here." The Namekian says to the others in the area and in an instant all seven dragon balls were at Trunks' possession.

" Thank you all for being nice to me," as Trunks summons Porunga, he yells "PORUNGA! I WISH FOR EVERYONE DESTROYED BY THE ANDROIDS TO BE RESTORED!"

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED" Porunga responds. And so everything destroyed got restored...

" Finally everything is back to normal." Trunks say relieved as he remembers when he destroyed the androids...:

" Hey it's Gohan's pathetic little friend." Android #18 say annoyed for Trunks' presence.

" You barbaric Saiyans are very annoying you know that?" Android #17 said.

" Let's get something straight here: 1) I'm not pathetic, 2) I'm not barbaric, and 3) this will be your last day on Earth!" Trunks said angrily "HYAHH!"

" Oh wow it's the dumb Super Saiyan technique. ' I'm so scared that a blond kid is going to kill me'." #17 said.

" You know what! This next move won't be dumb!" Trunks yelled.

" Bring it on you fool!" #17 said.

" FINAL FLASH" Trunks yelled.

" What! #18 run away!"

" Hahahaha! IT'S TOO LATE!"

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" #17 AND #18 cried as they got destroyed in an instant.

" Since that's out of the way there's one more thing I have to do." Trunks said

In West City

" CELL COME ON OUT I NOW YOUR HERE!" Trunks said.

" How did you know I was here and how did you know my name?" Cell asked.

" You ask too many questions for a robot. Hehehehehe...HYAHH!" Trunks said and became a Super Saiyan once again.

" Now to kill you Goku-style! Kamehame-HA!" Trunks yelled and a gigantic blast of energy came out and in a heart beat Cell was eliminated.

" Finally the nightmare is all over..." Trunks said and the fainted.

Later after he restored everything in Earth back to normal, he went back home.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Battle At Central City

Dragonball FG Chapter 2 : Battle at Central City

Back on Earth

"Arghh! Why does my...What in the...I'M ALIVE? But how? This doesn't make any sense!" Vegeta, the restored king of Saiyans, yells in shock.

"You're right, weren't we just dead?" asks a confused Piccolo.

Elsewere, Gohan wakes up in amazement, " I'm alive? Hey my arm is back! Trunks I don't know how you destroyed the androids but thank God this madness is all over." He says in relief, or is it really over?

Years passed and the human race recovered rapidly, even the Saiyan race population started to grow. Gohan had three sons of his own; he named them Ryoken, Vincent, and Jin. Trunks had two sons, Vallen and Trunks JR. and a daughter, Serenity. But there was something wrong with Vallen something dark in a dormant state waiting for the time to strike.

As time passed, the new generation of Saiyans grew older and strong, as their parents got weaker until they passed away. Then one unfortunate day the darkness within Vallen was unleashed.

" Oh Ry! Thanks for taking me out today! You're the best!" Serenity said.

" Anytime, I will always be there for you." Ryoken said in a manly voice.

" Your so wonderful!...hmm? Hey look Ry! It's my brother! Vallen! Hello!" Serenity yelled.

" Wut up Val, what are you doin' here?" Ry asked.

" tch...R-Ry-Ry-Ry-RYOKEN! ARGHH!" Vallen said as if he was struggling to say it.

" Ry? Why is my brother acting like that?"

_I wish I knew. Whata? His power...it's increasing dramatically! I sense something dark about him. N-No! This can't be happening!_ Ryoken thought.

" Hehehehe...Ryoken... You're DEAD!"

_What's going on? What happened to him?_ " Listen! Calm down or else!" Ryoken yelled.

" Or else what! You know better not to threatened people!" Vallen said, " Hehehehe...GALICK GUN!"

" NOOO! SERENITY GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Ryoken yelled at her.

BOOM!

_WHAT! OH NO! H-HE DESTROYED THE WHOLE CITY! _Ryoken thought as he watched Central City being destroyed with one single blast, " W-where is she? Ack! N-No...s-she's d-de-  
she's dead!

" NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! A-ALL DOES PEOPLE..H-HOW DARE YOU! THEY NEVER DID ANYTHING! AND YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER! I-  
I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Ryoken yelled as his rage took its toll.

" Yes..do it...let go of all that anger so I can become the EMPEROR OF THE UNIVERSE!" Vallen said.

" HYAHHH!" Ryoken let go of all his anger and transformed into a Super Saiyan, " Vallen...I'll make sure that for how many people died by your stupid self you'll die THAT MANY TIMES!"

" Well then, go ahead try to hurt me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vallen said in a hysteric way.

" Oh don't worry I'll do more than just try," Ryoken said, " Now that I let go of all my anger and became what I'm supposed to be, I will destroy so badly that not even a molecule will remain!"

" Well then..let's stop this foolish talk and fight already!" Vallen said.

" Sure ladies first" Ryoken said confidently.

Elsewere

" What in the world! Hey Jin did you felt that enormous energy?" a surprised Vincent said.

" Who wouldn't sense that? It appears to be coming from Central City. Probably Ryoken and Vallen are going at it again" Jin said, " What a surprise Trunks JR. is coming. I guess he sensed it as well."

" Hey Jin! Vincent! Did you both sensed that?" Trunks JR. said.

" Well Trunks... If we are here floating in mid-air like losers I think you would've notice that by now and anyway that's Ryoken and Vallen's energy." an annoyed Jin said.

" Hey I came here to tell you if you felt it not to start a fight!" Trunks yelled.

" Oh starting a fight? You wanna start one? I have all the time of the world! I'm gonna KICK YOUR..."

" JIN THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vincent yelled angrily, " Excuse me Trunks for my brother's uncivilized self. Anyway yeah we did felt it and why are you so worried about it? "

" That's okay, it only takes on strong punch in the face and it would've been over already. And about that energy, that is definetely Ryoken's and...oh no! It can't be! Guys just follow me!" Trunks said.

" What is it? That's just your brother's energy." Vincent said.

" I know but there's something strange about it! Just follow me!" Trunks yelled.

" WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT ONE PUNCH! OH I WILL SHOW HIM!" Jin said furiously.

" Ah shut up, calm your nerves and follow him." Vincent said.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Light vs Dark

Chapter 3: Dark v.s Light 

Back in Central City

" AHHH! DARN IT! I CAN'T EVEN TOUCH HIM!"

_Man if I keep on going like this I'll be beaten to a pulp before I'll know it! _Ryoken thought.

" Hmm? What's wrong oh LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN! You said that you'll destroy me by the amount of people that I killed! So destroy me already! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vallen said.

" You are right I can't kill you" Ryoken said, " You are the strongest.."

" Finally you admit it huh? Well you just made me even stronger when your little anger went out of control... you were doomed from the start." Vallen said.

_What should I do? There's no possible way that I could hurt him! I just have to find a way...that's it!_ Ryoken thought.

" Well, well, well...I guess you came to your senses that you can't beat me." Vallen said.

" Why don't you shut that dumb mouth of yours and find out yourself." Ryoken snapped.

" WHAT! YOU DARE INSULT ME? I'LL CRUSH TO BITS!" Vallen yelled furiously.

" Now! RYO BLAST!" Ryoken yelled.

"Whata?..."  
Booom!

"Who's the one getting crushed to bits now? What! Darn you!" Ryoken said believing that he killed Vallen.

" That was a dirty trick that you pulled there. Now it's my turn! BIG BANG FLASH!" Vallen yelled and a big burst of energy was shot directly at Ryoken.

"This is it I'm done for...I failed you all, I tried.." Ryoken said to himself as he was ready for the attack to end his life.

" BURNING ATTACK!"

_Huh! Whata! _Ryoken thought as a strange attack came out and saved him.

Booooom!  
" Ryoken! We aren't going to let you die now!"

" Who's that?" Ryoken and Vallen said at the same time.

" It's me Trunks! Jin and Vincent are here too!" Trunks JR. yelled saving the day.

" Yeah! Trunks, Vincent, and I are here to save your..."

" Jin! Just don't talk okay!" Vincent said right before his brother made a fool out of himself, " Hey Ry! Let's finish this up alright?"

" Wait that's my brother he's fighting against!" Trunks yelled

" Yes my brother and now you'll join me taking over the universe!" His brother said.

" No…No I'll never join you!" Trunks crying in disbelief.

" What? Is that tears I see coming from you? You're pathetic you are denying your own destiny!" Vallen said.

" Trunks let me handle this. Your brother is not himself. I tried talking to him but he won't listen and I have no choice but to kill him," Ryoken said knowing what must be done, " alright Jin, Vincent are you to ready?"

" Ready when you are." Both Jin and Vincent said waiting for their brother to give them orders.

" I had enough of this! Now Ry I'll say good-bye to your brothers! Final Flash!" In an instant Vallen had summoned two energy balls one in each hand and attacked Jin and Vincent.

" WHAT!……….."

Shunk

" AHHHH!"

Thump thump

" OH NO! NO!" Ry couldn't believe what just happened and saw his two only brothers die.

"Darn it! R-Ry….k-ki-kill that d-damn crack head for u-us alright……….don't disappoint me.. ugh …" Jin said in his last breath of life came to an end.

" Y-yeah…go and get that i-idiot………" Vincent said and those were his last words before death also consumed him.

" Yes…get angry…that's what I wanted to do from the start… use this as a motivation to let go of that anger…because no matter how angry you get you will die by me!" Vallen said making sure that Ryoken unleashes out his rage.  
" You bastard… I'll kill you… you killed my only family that was left…I won't forgive you…I'm going to brutally slaughter you so bad that hell will spit you out" Ryoken said furiously, " Hehehehehe…hahahahahaha… Vallen you don't know who your messing with…you're messing with hell…"

" Good now let's get started shall we?" Vallen said like nothing ever happened, " Don't disappoint me."

" Oh… I'll do more than not disappointing you… I'm gonna destroy you! HYAHH! NOW FACE THE POWER OF A SUPER SAIYANJIN 5!" Ryoken said and when he started transforming.

" What? This can't be h-his power is too great I might not be able to beat him! If he keeps this up, he'll destroy the planet!" Vallen said in fear.

" HAAAAAAAA!" The sky went dark and a blinding light showing his power overwhelmed Vallen. Ryoken's power was intense that the whole Earth started to tremble. Lightning bolts started striking the destroyed city, loud thunder was heard 100 miles away and then Ryoken reappeared but different.

" Did I disappointed you now?" Ryoken said confidently. He had long white hair and white fur covered his arms and most of his upper body. He had a long white tail and his muscles dramatically grew, " Now this is my true form…you can't win…you'll need a miracle to beat me."

" Gulp! This could be bad…" Vallen said speechless, " but no! I won't let you beat me! I'm the strongest of the universe!"

" Hmm? Is that wining that I hear from you" Ryoken said wondering, " I notice that when the bad guys are about to die they start saying that they are the 'strongest of the universe' but look at you now, you look like if you are going to pee on yourself. Before we start this pathetic excuse of a fight, Trunks you'll have to get out here were it's safe."

" No! I want to…" And before Trunks finished Ry interrupted him.

" I said no! GO NOW!" Ryoken yelled at him.

" Ok….but please end him now!" Trunks said and left.

" Now…where were we? Ah yes destroying you." Ryoken said talking to Vallen.  
" Darn it!" Vallen said knowing that he won't live by the next day.

" I'll destroy you!" Ryoken said and charged at Vallen.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. The Birth Of Shadow

_**Thank you all who read my story and gave reviews to it. Also, I would like to thank the Dreaming Drifter who got me into this web site to start writing. These are the first four chapters of the first out of nine bad guys. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: The Birth of Shadow

" Your mine!"

_Crap! He's at Super Saiyan 5! I have no clue how he did it but he'll kill me if I don't do something fast!_, Vallen thought, " Alright here it goes! BIG BANG ATTACK!"

" That move again? Humph! Now! Dragon Fist!" Ryoken said and punched Vallen's attack.

" Impossible! He's going to kill himself!" Vallen said.

crush! boom!

"Ahh!" he yelled and tried to dodge the debris.

" Phew! Without a scratch!" Ryoken said relieved.

"Tch!" _what's going on here! H-he just punched one of my strongest attacks and came out without a scratch on him! _Vallen thought, " I had enough of this!"

" Hmm? Tired of losing? I wouldn't blame ya" Ry said agreeing with him.

" You don't get it do you? The darkness inside of me is slowly fading away. You want to know why? The darkness is transferring to you!" Vallen said.

" What are you talking about? Quit trying to intimidate me with your lies."

" Heh...This is no lie. Try to control your strength, try to control your anger." Vallen said with a smirk, " The more time I waste here the darkness inside of me fades away and goes to it's next target, and Ry...you are that target."

" SHUT UP! STOP TELLING ME YOUR LIES! ARGHH! W-WHAT'S GOING ON!" Ryoken trying hard not to listen to Vallen's 'lies'.

" Your true self is being unleashed with all it's anger. Now show me your TRUE self!"

" Hahahahaha! You fool... if you knew what was going to happen you would never fight me...I feel great! All this rage, all this strength, it's all mine! All mine! Ryoken is no more. Shadow is my new name!" The now called Shadow said, " I've been reborn! Reborn with the power of darkness!"

" ugh...my head hurts...What happened? Huh? No...this can't be, Ryoken became overwhelmed with my former dark powers. Now that I'm pure, his heart is filled with darkness" A now pure of light Vallen said, " I don't know what to do anymore...I'm finished, there's no point for me to fight back, my power level is close to none..."

_**Vallen! Don't give in! I never raised a son to be a wimp! Now get up and finish him off!**_

**(_Author notes: Ok people this is not Goku talking, it is actually the original Trunks talking to him, which he's dead from old age.)_**

" huh? Who said that?" Vallen said clueless.

" Well talking to himself before he dies, eh?" Shadow said wondering.

_**You don't need to worry about him right now! You have enough motivation so you can go Super Saiyan! Think back to all the wrong things in the past, all that anger, use it as a tool to transform!**_

" Whoever you are...you are right. I think I have enough power to finish him!" Vallen said, _all those innocent people and my sister are dead...because of me! I killed Ryoken's only two brothers! Worse my own darkness is in Ry or shadow now!...No...I won't let this go by...!_ " HYAHH!"

" oh...you are copying my long white hair huh? Anyway, time to destroy you! KAMEHAMEHA!" Shadow yelled.

" NOW! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Vallen yelled, now a Super Saiyan, and with all his might summoned enough energy to take on Shadow's Kamehameha wave.

" You can't win!" Shadow said.

" You wanna bet?" Vallen said and a blurry image of the good Ryoken and SSJ.4 Gogeta came out right next to Vallen.

" What! IMPOSSIBLE!" Shadow said in disbelief.

" Anything is possible! Ready Gogeta?" Good Ryoken asked.

" You bet!" Gogeta said and together Ry and Gogeta said " BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

In an instant their attack joined together helped power up Vallen's fading attack and was enough to kill Shadow Ryoken.

booooom!

" NOO!" Shadow said and disappeared as the energy blast devoured him into the abyss.

" Vallen...you did great out there even though you killed all those people. I know you didn't meant to do that. So for now, you protect the Earth and I'll expect you to be strong when I come back. I'll be watching you."Ryoken said and then left the living realm and went back to the Spirit realm.

" Humph!" Gotta hand it to ya, you weren't bad at all so don't you dare disappoint me and die." Gogeta said and left to Spirit realm as well.

" Finally...This madness is all over. Thanks Ry, Gogeta, and you too dad if it weren't for you three the Earth and me would've been toast. So for now, good-bye and I hope to see ya'll again." Vallen said barely and went home to rest.

END OF CHAPTER 4

THIS WAS THE END OF THE FIRST SAGA WHICH I CALL THE SHADOW SAGA. SO YOU GUYS WHO READ MY STORY KNOW AHEAD OF TIME THE NEXT SAGA IS THE BROLY SAGA. REMEMBER THIS IS THE TIME LINE IN WHICH FUTURE TUNKS LIVES ON SO BROLY NEVER APPEARED ON THAT TIME. OH YEAH BEFORE CHAPTER 5 STARTS, I'LL TRY TO PUT A CHARACTER BIO SO YOU ALL COULD KNOW WHO THE CHARACTERS ARE.


End file.
